Sensei Appretiation
by www.Wrathchan.com
Summary: HAH! Silly Kakashi! I made it this morning. It's short but cute. my first Naruto fanfic READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE! I'll give you a cookie! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!


Sensei Appretiation

"Damn, why is he always so late! And on today of all days!" Naruto cursed. "Cool it, would ya?" Sakura scolded. "Well, yea, normally, I wouldn't care, but I mean, he's been late, I dunno...about...TEN DAYS IN A ROW!" Sasuke, meanwhile, was, as usual, staring off into space, thinking about his brother and all the other goals he was trying to accomplish. "What do you think, Sasuke! Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "Helllooo? Anyone home!" Naruto said, knocking on Sasuke's head. "Yes, I'm paying attention, and quit banging on my head, pinhead!" Naruto stopped. "Humph!"

A huge yawn was heard. "Sensei?" Naruto asked, looking up. Kakashi jumped down from the building. "G'morning!" he said lazily. "Sorry for being late, I slept in." the children sweatdropped. "Uhh, hey, Master Kakashi? Do you know what today is?" Naruto asked, excited. Kakashi looked utterly confused. "Uhh...do I get the day off?" he asked, hoping the answer was yes. "Um, not exactly..." Sakura said, sweatdropping. "Oh, then what is it?"

All three ninja's grinned. "Today..." Sakura started.

"Master Kakashi..." Sasuke said.

"Is..." Naruto grinned...

"SENSEI APPRETIATION DAY!" the all cheered. Kakashi still looked confused. "Sooo...we...get to...go home...?" he asked. "No, silly! We get to do something fun today!" Saukra said with a smile. "And at the end of the day, we each give you a present!" Naruto squeaked. "Hmm...can I pick what we do?" Kakashi asked. "Actually, Master, we already made reservations for something. We know you'll love it!" Kakashi looked surprised, though it was a little hard to tell behind his mask. "Oh really?" he asked. "Well then...let's go."

With no more than a smile and a laugh, all three ninja's placed a blind fold over their sensei's eyes. "Uhh...some assistance?" Naruto asked. "I am a trained shinobi, I can feel my way around." Kakashi said. Then, he began walking. "Master Kaka---" Sakura started. Too late. "Oof!" Kakashi ran into the wall of a house. "Uhh...I, uh, meant to do that!" he said getting up.

One hour, and several walls later...

"Okay! We're here!" Sasuke took the blind fold off. Kakashi gasped. "It's a----it's a---"

"A SUSHI BAR! This place is great! They got GREAT ramen here!" Naruto screamed. Kakashi's eyes (Or eye...lol) lit up with happiness. "Thank you, lord!" he said happily. "Let's eat!" Sakura said, eager to try it. They ate all sorts of stuff, soup, ramen, noodles, and sushi, until their little ninja bellies were full (I've been dying to say 'little ninja bellies' for the longest time).

After they left the bar, they gathered under a sakura tree, and handed Kakashi their gifts. "Here" Sakura said, handing her sensei her present. "I know you'll love it." Kakashi smiled, and opened the box, decorated with flowers. Inside, there was a whole set of beautiful chop sticks and. Kakashi stared at them. "Ooh! Purdy!" he said, taking them out, and seeing how pretty they were. "These are great...thanks Sakura." Sakura smiled. Sasuke handed Kakashi his gift. It was a red box, and it had the character on it, which read the word 'wisdom'. Kakashi opened the box. In the box, were three kunai (Or whatever they're called). Kakashi took them out, feeling how sharp they were. "Shiny..." he said. Sasuke smiled. "Thank you, Sasuke." he said with a bow. "ME NEXT! ME NEXT!" Naruto screamed. "Alright, alright!" Kakashi said, shushing him. Naruto's box was just...well, a box. Nothing special about it, it was just a box. Kakashi took the lid off, and looked inside. "How did you know...?" Naruto smiled, and Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other confused. Kakashi turned around with the box, and looked down. Naruto seemed proud. Sasuke looked over Kakashi's shoulder. "NARUTO!" he screamed. "What?"

Sasuke bagan chasing Naruto around. Sakura, still very confused, decided not to ask. Kakashi got up, and took the three boxes. "Thank you, you're all wonderful students!" he said. "You are dismissed to go home, tomorrow, we'll be back on schedual! Thanks again, and goodbye!" He said as he walked off.

Later that night...

Kakashi sighed. "I love all my gifts..." he said. "Now, let's use them!" Kakashi took a bite of rice with his new chopsticks, then threw one of his new kunai, and then sat down, with a flashlight in hand (here it comes), as he read his new issue of..."Make-out paridise...how did he know..."

Silly Kakashi! And...wait, how did Naruto know O.O? Ah, whatever, I made it this morning, I'm not exactly sure if I was sober, though. lol, kidding, kidding...


End file.
